Widespread availability and use of certain types of digital multimedia content has placed expanding demands on wireless data networks. In particular, geographical areas having a high concentration of users often result in severe degradation in user available bandwidth as resources may not keep up with the expanding demands. Also, licensed spectrum continues to be a scarcer and more expensive solution to meeting increased demand. One solution that may more efficiently utilize licensed spectrum is deploying a denser cell topology. The denser cell topology may allow the same capacity to be served to a smaller region or a fewer number of users. These cells are commonly known as small or booster cells. A small cell may help to distribute or boost capacity to users in a small geographic area relative to a larger geographic area of a macro or anchor cell that may encompass one or more small cells.